


[Podfic] Break

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Download Available, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their final semester at Starfleet Academy, two people who have no intention of ever changing, transform each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32983) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



Cover Art provided by the fantastic, expert artist Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BStar%20Trek%20Reboot%5D%20Break.mp3) | **Size:** 177 MB | **Duration:** 03:09:22
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BStar%20Trek%20Reboot%5D%20Break.m4b) | **Size:** 183 MB | **Duration:** 03:09:22

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd like to state trigger warnings for a minor emotional breakdown and minor character death. (None of the crew members of the Enterprise.) Next, I'd like to thank the many people who helped make this podfic possible. Next, I want to acknowledge Cantarina, my wonderful beta, who gave the best feedback that I could have asked for and supported me these past few months. Finally, I want to thank Kalakirya who made, not one, but _ten_ drafts of cover art for me to choose from. Yahtzee's fics speak to my heart and I want everyone to enjoy them just as much as I do.
> 
>  **Music:** The music in the chapter breaks is an excerpt of "The Sleeper" by Disparition. To download this track or listen to more music by them visit: http://www.disparition.info/


End file.
